The Sacrifice
by Raven Sharpe
Summary: A modern take on the blending of the tales of Eros and Psyche and the Phantom of the Opera


"I'm afraid Mr. Daae that there's simply nothing I can do. You have no other securities for the loan. We have to say no."

Gustave Daae hung his head. "I understand. Thank you for your time." This was the third bank today to deny him the much needed money. Already he had remortgaged his house and refinanced his car in a desperate attempt to save his dying music shop, but he needed more. The economic recession had hit the shop hard. With less money to spend, fewer people bought his hand-crafted violins or thumb through the extensive record collection. If it kept going like this, the shop that he had spent his life cultivating would have to close. He knew that it would not only break his heart, it would break Christine's heart as well.

Christine was the youngest of his three daughters and she was his favorite. He felt guilty for having a favorite amongst his daughters, but he did. She still lived with him in her childhood home - a house that was made warmer and brighter merely by her presence. Her two half-sisters had already married well-off businessmen and seemed only to come to their family outings to show off whatever new trinket their husbands had given them. But not Christine. She had stayed with him after her mother's death keeping him company. She worked at a local bar singing, playing piano, and serving drinks to the patrons. Her beauty often afforded her good tips and quite a few offers from the men, but she always refused them. Part of him was relieved that she wasn't going anywhere, but the other part of him wanted to see her happy and to have little grandchildren running around. Whenever he voiced his concerns to her, however, she always smiled and said that she was happy taking care of him and helping out at the shop.

Gustave had just gotten out to his car when his phone rang. The number was unlisted. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to a Mr. Gustave Daae?" a male voice with a Middle Eastern accent asked.

"Speaking."

"Good afternoon Mr. Daae. I am Nadir Khan with Eros Inc. We would like to discuss the possibility of a loan to your shop - Music and More. Would you be free later today to come in and talk with me?"

Gustave was dumbfounded. What did a multinational beauty company want with his simple store? "Ah, yes, I would love to. What time is convenient for you?"

"How about 3:30?"

"That works. I'll be there."

"Perfect. Ask for Nadir Khan at the front desk and they will show you up."

Gustave snapped the phone shut and hopped into his car. It was 2:30 and it would take 45 minutes to get to the headquarters. Eros Inc. was the world's leading beauty company with branches all over the world. The headquarters of the corporation, however, was settled in the countryside near the town of Lake City. It was a privately held corporation and it was rumored to be held almost entirely by one family, though it was unknown who this family was. They remained shrouded in mystery despite decades of running the company.

Gustave hurriedly parked in the vast lot in front of the company and strode towards the glass doors with renewed hope. This was it. His last chance at keeping the shop running. He straightened his tie ran his hand through his thinning gray hair before walking in.

The entrance was made of glass and steel angled in such a way that the sun reflected off of every surface giving it a sort of celestial glow. Even the white granite of the front desk sparkled and shone in the sun.

A beautiful young woman looked up at him. "How can I help you sir?"

"I have a 3:30 appointment with Nadir Khan." He said, his voice questioning. Perhaps it was a prank.

"And your name?"

"Gustave Daae."

She typed a few things into the computer and handed him a small white card with "Guest" emblazoned on it with silver lettering. "Keep this on you at all times. It will get you into where you need to go which is..." she checked her screen, "room 303, so take that elevator up to third floor and it should be on your left." She pointed to the elevators behind her.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Have a nice day, Mr. Daae."

He nodded and headed towards the elevator, trying not to stare at the beauty surrounding him. Doubt and hope warred in his chest. Maybe this was some elaborate joke. Maybe they intended on buying out his store. Maybe they actually wanted to help. In any case, he would be a fool not to hear them out.

Shaking with nervousness, Gustave knocked on the door to room 303.

"Come in."

He entered to see a man sitting behind a dark wood desk, looking over some paperwork. The man appeared to be balding in places, but had carefully arranged his black hair to futily try and cover it. Dark eyes looked up through wide-rimmed spectacles as Gustave entered.

"Ah, Mr. Daae. I'm Nadir Khan. We spoke on the phone earlier." Nadir stood shook Gustave's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Khan."

"Likewise. Please, sit."

Gustave sat in one of the two chairs sitting in front of the Middle Eastern gentleman's desk. Nadir's office was pleasantly decorated with dark wood accented against the pure white of the walls. Behind Nadir was an entirely glass wall that looked out to the fields of the countryside. The wall to Nadir's left was a tasteful arrangement of framed mirrors. Gustave snuck a glance of himself in the mirror._ I must look awful after everything today_, he thought.

Nadir took his time shuffling his papers together. "You're probably wondering why a beauty company is taking such an interest in a music shop," he grinned.

"I admit it is a bit odd."

Nadir chuckled. "My boss is... eccentric. He is willing to _give_ you the money with no need to pay him back on one condition."

"What is it?" Gustave felt his apprehension creeping back.

"He wishes for you daughter, Christine's hand in marriage."

Gustave's heart sank into the carpet. "You know that is not a choice I can make, right?"

"Yes, he is aware. However, he is convinced that if you discuss this with her, that she would agree."

"Can I meet this boss of yours?"

Nadir frowned. "No, I'm sorry. He is... unsociable."

Gustave looked down. "I can't accept this offer. I just can't." He felt his heart break.

"I see. Well, at least think about the offer. It stands through the end of this week. We would like to hear your decision by then."

Gustave nodded. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

"Please do." Nadir stood up and showed him the door.

Gustave left emptily. He felt numb as he made his way back to his car.

Nadir turned to the wall of mirrors. "That went exactly as I expected."

"Give him time, he will see reason," a muffled voice answered from behind the wall. "She will convince him. Of that, I am sure."

"But what then? You intend to marry her. Are you going to hide from her as well?"

The wall opened and a dark man stepped gracefully out. "Do you not remember my face? Of course I shall have to hide from her. That is the only way that she could ever come to love me," he hissed.

-((0))

**So this is my current project. I apologize for the number of abandoned projects; I have been busy. As you probably already know, this story is a modern take on a crossover between the Greek legend of Eros and Psyche and Phantom of the Opera. **

**Now - my intent is to update weekly. We'll see if that actually happens or if I will grow bored of this project. I wrote three chapters last night, so I am hoping that momentum will keep going.**

**I _am_ looking for a beta. It would be nice to have someone at least read through and give me some criticisms here and there and perhaps correct my grammar mistakes.**

**I think that's it. Please review.**

**~Raven Sharpe**


End file.
